Homie Jay
Homie Jay Loves Pikachu is a small YouTuber who have about around +111 subscribers. He claims to be a "leader" of the Pokémon Nation. He was Hater Jay and started the whole gay fucking drama Why He Was Atrocious # Firstly, he cannot take any form of criticism. If you give your negative opinion(s) on his channel, He will take it as a form as bullying, then he will make a hate video on you, and get his radioactive fanbase with him to bully you and harass you. # He was a hypocrite. He complains about Hater Jay TUHD and Hater Face THD using racial slurs, yet he uses those slurs himself. He views negative opinions on his channel as a form of bullying, yet he and his fanbase bully his critics. # He had a very toxic fanbase. They were brainwashed by him so they believe everything he says and does everything bad things he does. # His characters were gary stus, they were way too powerful. # He refused to apologize for bullying one of his critics for a very dumb reason. He also refused to take opinions for dumb reasons. # He said that he hacked someone’s account and deleting the gmail. # He was racist, he has been using racial slurs, which is very offensive. # He doesn't want to hear your opinions! # He was very homophobic, he made an expose video of Hater face because he said that Hater Jay was his boyfriend. He uses Gay as an insult, he called Hater Jay “Hater Gay”and Hater Face “Hater Gay Face”. He cannot think of a good insult # He claims that he was the leader of the Homie Nation, but the real leader is Homie Dolphin. # Most of his videos were offensive. # On March 21, 2019, he was terminated for violating Google's Terms of Service. Appearance He technically looks similar to a retarded Pikachu. He wears a white and red hat that he stole from ash with Pikachu cut off ears glue on The hat There is shitty hair that often covers his blue eyes. He has red circles on his face similar to Pikachu. He also has a stolen black rag over a blue thong and black garbage bag He has Pikachu dildo with the brown on the stem instead of the end of it. HE HAS NO FEET SINCE HE EATS A LOT OF JUNK FOOD AND LOOK AT HIM, HE LOOKS LIKE A FATASS HE IS. History/Timeline/Story He got on Youtube and claims to made the Homie Nation, but then later he became a fan of Pokemon porno (among other things) and called the Pokemon Nation instead because he need to be relevant by coping the crip himself pikachu gangster Trivia * Homie Jay has the most other versions of himself ** There are 7 versions of him so far, the characters are: *** Purple jay *** Ninja jay *** Evil jay *** Dark jay *** God jay *** Soul Jay *** Primal Jay * According to History/Timeline/Story, the idea is from Homie Dolphin. * Homie Jay has a new toxic GF named Colver who can't take criticism Link * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnRZgiYaZvFrPrZaDmH6pgg ** The main/new account recently * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMIY5a8G14gx5RhUU7n-fpw ** His second channel * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQOsCmYF4BLyiMBYz1gHLtw ** Fake one which is a parody channel